A Twist of Fated Time
by WarriorCats4Lifez55532
Summary: When a young girl, who is a supposebly normal human girl, is engaged as maid of sorts at the Phantomhive estate. But when she falls into a forbin love, some thing interesting hapepns
1. Chapter 1

As Mary runs through the busy streets of England, she can't stop to think to watch out for people. She just needs to hurry to the shop so she isn't late.

"This is the worst job ever, but if I get to live there its worth it," she mutters to herself. It is hard for young women to find a good job in the late eighteen hundreds.

"Oof!" Since Mary wasn't paying attention to where she was going she bumped into someone. _It must be a man, I feel like I hit a rock! _

"Are you alright?" a young boy reaches out a hand, with a beautiful blue stoned ring. I take the boys hand and he helps me up. _Must be a nobleman's son. _Taking a good look at his face that is adorned with an eye patch she realizes who it is.

"Lord Phantomhive, I'm am so sorry!" Mary bows to the young nobleman.

"Its alright, are you hurt?" he asks calmly.

"No, thank you though," then she looks at the man next to him, _must be the super human butler I've heard about. _Looking up at him, he is about half a foot taller than her, he smiles politely and she blushes.

"Um, uh, hi," Mary stares at his red eyes, _whoa, he is pretty good looking._

"Do you have a job mam?" the tall butler asks, "yeah but it isn't very good, the only reason I took it is because I get to live in the upstairs bedroom," Mary sighs, _why does he want to know? _Leaning down to whisper something to his master, the butler smiles. Ciel's eye widens, as he looks the young women up and down.

"Have you ever considered working as a maid?" Ciel asks.

"Uh, a couple of times, but the people that would of hired me acted rather questionably," _what is going on, I'm going to be late!_

"Then come on," Ciel starts walking away.

"But," before Mary can say anything, the butler tells her, "Just follow him, I will take care of your other job. Turning around, he is already gone. Mary runs forward to catch up with Lord Phantomhive.

"Your butler went to-" before Mary can finish Ciel turns around.

"Sebastian will be back soon, don't worry he shall take care of the other job.

Just like Ciel said he did, and by the time they reached the carriage, Sebastian was already back and waiting for them. The young women's mouth dropped open, surprised by how fast he got back.

Ciel got into the carriage and signaled for her to follow, Mary hopped on and sat down on her knees.

"Why are you sitting like that?" Ciel asked irritably.

"I'm wearing a crinoline, so it might be awkward," she mutters quietly. The carriage lurches forward and Mary falls off of the seat. The young lord rolls his eyes and Mary picks her self up and stands, well as best as she can in the carriage. She feels for a latch, and the crinoline underneath her skirt fall from her hips. Kicking it under the seat, she then sits back down normally.

After the carriage stops, Mary quickly opens the door and holds it open for Ciel. He steps out, and she reaches in, grabs her crinoline, and shuts the door. Then while no one is looking she slips it back under her skirt, and flattens out the wrinkles.

"I will send for Mey-rin to give you a tour," Sebastian comes up next to her, making her jump.

"Oh, uh, okay," Mary sighs and looks down at the ground, _I kind of wanted Sebastian to give me a tour, WHAT AM I SAYING?! _Mary feels her face get red and she just stares forward.

"Bard, Finni, where is Mey-rin?" Sebastian calls to two other servants that are in the garden.

"When she was trying to get some plates down, she fell off the stool and knocked her self out," the one named Bard called back.

"Yeah, we helped her to a bed and she hasn't woken up since," Finni the gardener added.

"Well, I guess I shall give you the tour then," Sebastian sighs, "After I help the young master get settled back in." the butler strides into the mansion and Finni and Bard run over to the girl.

"So, why are you here?" Bard asks while lighting a cigarette.

"I think I'm going to be the new maid, I'm not really sure," Mary replies.

"What do you mean you think?" Finni asks from behind his shovel.

"When I was running to the shop where I used to work, I bumped into them and Sebastian said he would hire me, it really came out of no where," the new maid looks down at Finni, he is about 5 inches shorter than her, "You're really cute, Finni, if you don't mind me saying so," Mary tells the young gardener.

"Oh, thanks," Finni's face gets red and he stares at the ground.

"I wonder why you got hired, I'm the cook, and I used to be a soldier, Mey-rin has an incredible aim with a gun, and Finni has immense strength, looking at him you may not think so but he does," Bard explains.

"You say that you just ran into them, but what can you do?" the gardener asks.

"Well, I never told them, but I can hit a target with a knife from 100 meters away, I am also good with a gun, I had an advanced education as a child, some people even call me the Sniper Snake, because of my gun," Mary explains.

"What kind of gun?"

"They call it a sniper riffle, it is a high technological weapon my father gave me, it has a light in it that, if its turned on, it will shine a red dot on the target," as the girl explains her weapon, Bard and Finni stare at her in amazement, "That's a pretty cool weapon," Bard replies. Before the conversation can go on, Sebastian comes back out, "I'm sorry but the tour will have to wait," Ciel comes out from behind him with a white envelope with the royal seal pressed on it.

"Too bad, you just got back from London too," Bard says.

"Yes, but this one has caught my interest," the young lord Phantomhive gets back into the carriage. Mary turns to Sebastian, "What is it?" He just smiles and gets into the carriage. The new maid follows, and an older looking butler gets on the carriage in the drivers seat. Mary shrugs and follows the other two in the carriage and shuts the door.

"Who's driving?"

"Tanaka." _Yeah, like I'm supposed to know who that is, _Mary sighs and stares out the window.

Once they arrive in London, again, they head to one of the ship docks and get off. Tanaka drives away and the young lord and Sebastian stare at a run down old warehouse.

"This is the place, there had been a thief stealing a variety of different things." Ciel explains, and as the two head off, Mary duck behind a ruined wall and slips off her skirt and blouse, revealing an outfit much easier to fight and run in. She is now donned in a pair of mid thigh shorts, with a belt carrying bullets and a long cloth hanging from the side, covering her holster for the riffle she cares for so. Also she is wearing a black tank top with two small belt-like bands around each arm, and the end of the shirt hangs around just above her belly button. Around her calf, a knife in a sheath sits, and at her side are two twin pistols. Running back out to catch up with them she realizes she doesn't have her sniper with her. _That's right, that old guy stole it, I need to get it back! _Sebastian turns around and smiles at her, "I could tell you were a fighter from the beginning."

"That is why we hired you," Ciel tells her while still walking. Once they reach the old building, Mary runs forward and kicks open the metal door. Both Ciel and his butler are surprised at how strong she is. Grabbing the pistols out of the holsters, Mary leads the way into the warehouse, stalking through the room. At the end is an Italian man sitting at a desk, with a riffle in his hand.

"That's the guy that stole my gun!" the young girl runs forward and point the two smaller guns at the man.

"Drop the weapon you thief!"

"Well, if it isn't the young maiden that I stole this wonderful gun from," he smirks.

"And not only did you steal that weapon, you have been stealing money and number of other things from London's citizens," lord Phantomhive follows his new maid out of the shadows and points his own pistol at him.

"You think that intimidates me? Well it doesn't, plus this riffle is magnificent, and I am going to mass produce them and sell them," the man stands up and points Mary's weapon at her. Before he can even get ready, the girl sends about 12 bullets straight through his head, and about 10 through his chest. Falling down, the blood pours from the wounds and Mary grabs the riffle out of his cold dead hands. She then shoots the lock on the door next to the desk. Sebastian walks in and comes back out and signals to his master. Ciel and Mary walk in to see a couple of people tied up, bags of money, wooden chests filled with loot, and weapons hanging from the walls. As Ciel and his butler rummage through the chests, Mary cuts the rope around each victim.

Soon after the Scottish yard arrives and carries all of the stolen goods out of the warehouse, and helps the people into carriages.

"It was a good idea to hire her Sebastian, but I want to test her to her limits," the young master orders his butler.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian walks up to her, "The master wishes to test your abilities," he stands directly in front of her."

"Okay." The three head out side, and Ciel's two servants stand apart.

"Alright, show me what your able to do Mary." Ciel looks at the new maid.

She nods and gets ready. Sebastian runs at her, and she jumps straight into the air and lands on the on a broken wall behind him. Out of nowhere, the butler pulls out knives and forks and flings them at her. The whirl through the air straight towards her, but she doesn't flinch. But, with one movement of her arm, she grabs every single one of them, not getting a scratch. Ciel's eyes narrow and Sebastian smiles deviously.

"Sebastian Michealis, you are not human are you?" Mary stares at his red eyes, "Good because I'm not either."

Then a large golden sword with lightning sprouting from it appears in the sky above her. Reaching up, Mary takes hold of the weapon and holds it out. Mary throws it and it lands right in front of the butler, then a ring of lightening surrounds him and closes in, sending bolts of electricity through his body. But he comes out unscathed.

"Stop, I have seen enough, you are good Mary," Ciel stands in the middle of the two and looks up at Mary, "No wonder Sebastian said you would be good to hire, but what exactly are you, you definitely aren't a demon."

"I'm not a demon, I am a magical being called a Hyee, ever heard of one?" she replies smiling.

"What in the queens name is that?" Ciel yells at her.

"My lord, Hyee's are the lord Jesus Christ's servants, but only their leader The Great Hyee is at his right hand, they are powerful creatures, half dragon, half wolf, with three tails and wings, most of them only have one power but I believe Mary here has," Sebastian looks at the girl and she jumps down from the wall and lands right in front of him. Leaning forward on her tippy toes she gets close, "Yes, I have every power imaginable, and I am the colonel of the second Hyee army!"

"Good, good, now lets go, you will be a valuable pawn for me," the young master walks back towards the carriage where Tanaka, is sitting.

"Um, he looks different," Mary mutters while following her master.

"Never mind that, you will get weird looks wearing that skimpy clothing," Ciel growls while climbing into the carriage. Mary nods and a bright light shrouds her and a couple seconds late, she is standing in her outfit she was wearing before the attack. The two servants follow their master and they head back to the Phantomhive manor.

"Your back, yes you are!" a girl with cherry-red hair is standing with Bard and Finni in front of the door.

"Looks like Mey-rin is awake now," Sebastian says while opening the door for his master. Mary transports her bags from her old place and they appear in her hands, she steps down and places them down on the ground.

"Um, young master is it alright if my cats and horse live here?" the new maid asks wearily.

"Fine, but if they get stepped on its your fault," Ciel says and then turns back around and walks inside. Then two cats, one black with a white chest, belly, tail tip, face, and paws, and then one white with the same markings but in black jumped out of the carriage. Suddenly one of the two horses driving the carriage turned in to a white horse with a black tint and spots with blue flowers in her mane. Mary unhooked her and led her behind the manor. Finni followed and talked to her about the beauty of the mare. A small pasture where the other horses were kept was where she put her horse. Hurrying back to the front of the house, Mary picked up her bags and ran inside, her cats following. Finni leads her up the stairs and to a room near the end of the hall. When she opens the door, the room is large but plain. Both her and her cats frown, and as soon as Finni walks out, Mary changes the bland white, into a room of dark reds and gold's. A magnificent bed sat in between to large windows with a desk near the door. Mary then snaps her fingers and a light switch appears on the wall. She leans over and flips is, the room then changes into a plain white room with nothing in it. Mary makes the walls a sky blue, a large bed with black silk sheets and blanket. A white tiger pelt rug lays on the ground next to the bed. The carpet is colored a light mint green, and a large TV sits on the wall opposite the bed. The reason she made it so easy to flip from modern to future is because she doesn't want anyone finding out. Then on her desk a black desktop dell computer sits with all the works. And on the bed a large red body pillow sits.

After changing the room back to the 19th century, she runs over to the door in the far corner. A small closet sat beyond the door, but she quickly changed it to a large bathroom, with a deep tub that turned into a Jacuzzi. Transforming her hand into a water Hyee claw, she sets it into the wall, and all the pipes connect to it, that way the water can flow. Across from the tub are large white washer and drying machine for clothes and a granite counter with a mirror above it. In the closet next to the tub is where Mary shoves all of her clothes.

She exits the bathroom, and grabs a paper and a nail. She rams the metal piece into the door, connecting the paper on the door, then takes a quill and ink, and prints the words; _**STAY OUT!**_ Mary's male cat mews next to her and she grabs one of the two translation collars from her bag and straps it around his neck.

"Say that again please," she tells him.

"That may not keep the young master or Sebastian out," he says. Mary nods and casts a spell on it to keep all unwanted people out of the room.

Without hesitation the male cat grabs the second collar out of the bag and joins his friend on the bed. Helping her strap the collar around her black neck she then stretches, "God, it was annoying not being able to speak!"

"Light," Mary growls, "Language."

"Sorry, is that not expectable in this time?"

"Um, no."

A sudden knock on the door startles them and Mary runs over to the door and opens it just enough to poke her head out, but so the person at the door can't see inside. Sebastian is standing there and glares at her.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Getting unpacked," she kicks Dark away from the door as he tries to get out. Unfortunately, Mary isn't fast enough to stop Light and she strides out of the room. Sebastian stops and stares at the she-cat, his eyes lighting up. He leans down and picks her up.

"What a fine cat," he says and Light rubs her cheek against his hand. While he pets the cat, Mary stands there trying not to laugh. Dark obviously doesn't try very hard, because he bursts out laughing in the room. But the laugh is cut off by a yowl as Mary steps on his tail.

"Come now Mary, if you have something to say, just say it," Light purrs while getting stroked. Sebastian stops and stare at the animal.

"Shh!" Mary grabs her by the scruff, "He can't see your collar so he doesn't know you can talk!" She whispers in to the feline's ear. Light flattens her ears and hops down and runs into the room.

"Did you need something?" Mary asks the butler and he looks down at her, "Can you help Bard prepare dinner, he is hopelessly bad a cooking." He asks

"But, isn't he the cook?"

"Yes, but that isn't why we hired him."

"Oh, okay," Mary steps out of the room and closes the door, and so no one can see she sticks an invisible key in the knob so no one can get in. She follows Sebastian too the kitchen and coughs as a black cloud of smoke flows out of the room once she opens the door.

"What the heck?!" Mary runs in and sends a burst of fresh air from her hand and opens the door. One more burst sends the smoke out the window. Since Bard was on the ground, and his goggles covered in soot her didn't see.

"Bard come with me and help me set up the table outside for the young master and lady Elizabeth is coming for dinner," Sebastian orders the terrible cook and he trudges out of the black kitchen, "Mary clean this up!" Sebastian closes the door and Mary stands in the charred room.

"Does he not like me or something?" She mutters.

"I don't think so, he's just busy," Finni says from the open window, he hops down through the hole and grabs a broom, "I'll help you clean up."

"Thanks!" Mary and Finni get to work on cleaning up the messy kitchen. With in a half of an hour, the kitchen is once again spotless.

"That didn't take very long," Mary picks up her black over coat and slips it on over her white blouse.

"Maybe now I can get some rest," Mary sighs and trudges over to the door and walks out. Walking slowly back to her room she then bumps into Sebastian once again. But instead of the angry glare she was expecting a warm smile awaits her.

"Um, I'm going to bed," She says to him, feeling her face get red.

"Already?" the butler says it almost like he is disappointed.

"Well, I would like to but if I need to do something else..."


	2. Chapter 2

"The young lord wishes to see you," Sebastian smiles then turns around and leads the way. Mary follows him once again and when they reach the young masters room, he has fallen asleep in his chair.

"Master Ciel looks so peaceful when he sleeps, "Mary whispers from the doorway. She goes forward and stands next to him. Then as she reaches out to touch his shoulder, his hand hits hers and she steps back.

"What do y- oh, its you Mary," he stands up and grabs her wrist and pulls her towards her room, he opens the door and Mary gasps _my spell didn't work?_

"What is this?" Ciel signals to the fancied out room and frowns.

"I didn't like all the plainness so I fixed it," She replies, her voice firm.

"Well," the young lord sighs and looks at her, "Just make sure the other four don't see it," Ciel mutters and walks out.

"I'll be right there my lord," Sebastian bows to him and then looks at Mary who is sitting on her bed.

"Do you need something?" Mary looks at him. She stands up as he walks in and he shuts the door.

"How did you do this?" Sebastian asks calmly.

"Like this," Mary snaps her fingers and the room turned back to how it looked in the beginning. After the second snap it returns to the fancied room she liked.

"I can also make it so my cats can talk," She signals to Light and Dark, and they hop off the bed.

"Hello, I am Dark," the tom sits down next to Mary.

"And I am Light," the she cat says while rubbing against his leg.

"Impressive," he says. Sebastian picks up the cat and holds her.

"She always gets all the attention," Dark mutters. Mary laughs and picks him up.

"You should probably go attend to the master." The maid walks over and retrieves her cat. The butler nods and exits the room. Mary falls to the floor and sits on her knees, "Jeez, I thought I was a goner." Standing back up she locks the door, and makes the spell more powerful, then she flips the switch and her room turns into the futuristic bedroom.

"I could not survive without the TV, I live for NCIS," Light meows while stretching on the bed. Mary walks over to her closet in the bathroom and slips on her flowy pajamas. Clapping once to shut the lights off she spawns the remote in her hand and jumps onto the bed.

"Is it even on tonight?" Dark yawns.

"Its way too early," Mary groans as she sits in the servant room and eats.

"Its not that bad," Finni says from next to her. Suddenly Mey-rin sits straight up, "I hear something." She whispers.

The five, including Tanaka, all run to the front door and open the huge doors, and outside a large group of men all equipped with guns stand outside of the manor.

"You'll pay for killing our boss," one of the shouts. But before they can run forward, a loud howl calls from behind the manor.

"Plu-plu!" Finni calls, then he runs out the door and towards the noise. Mary shrugs and reaches under her long black shirt and grabs her riffle, which is hidden under the cloth. Pointing it at the first man she can see she loads the gun, but none of them seem scared.

"Get back!" Mary calls to Bard and Mey-rin. They step back and a large stonewall with a small hole sprouts out of the ground. Their mouths hang open, when the wall appears, but it blocks all of the shots of the many goons. Sticking the barrel of the riffle through the hole in the barricade, Mary shoots continuously, and one man falls after the other. Soon only about three guys were left. The block of stone goes back into the ground and it appears that nothing happened. Pulling off her over skirt, Mary puts her riffle back in the holster under the cloth connected to her belt. Grabbing her knife she sends the blade through each man's body one after another.

The Hyee maid then snaps her fingers and the bodies and all the blood disappear. She turns around and strides up to the two dumbfounded servants and signals with her finger to be quiet. They nod and Finni comes back form behind the manor riding a giant gray dog. Ciel and Sebastian run out of the manor and stare forward.

"What was with all of those gun shots?!" Ciel asks angrily.

"I just went behind the house to calm down Pluto after a bunch of guys with guns came, but they're gone!" Finni says after jumping off the big gray dog. Then Pluto quickly turns into a human wearing a butler outfit and a big spiked collar around his neck. He runs over to Mary and jumps on her and is barking happily.

"Aww, your so cute!" Mary says while petting the demon hound.

"Isn't he, though I prefer when he's an actual dog," Finni laughs.

"I don't care much for actual dogs, but in his human form, he's so cute!" Mary sits on the ground and Pluto lies down on her lap.

"He seems to like you," Ciel mutters than he walks up to her, "Did you take care of all those men?"

"Yes I did, it was easy," the maid looks up at her master and smiles as she pets Pluto.

"I'm surprised he was wearing something when he transformed back, typically he's naked," Bard says as he looks at the girl petting the demon hound. Mey-rin nods and gasps as a carriage speeds down the road towards the estate. It stops I front of the house and Mary stands up and runs to open the door. But the person in side the carriage kicks the door open and hits Mary in the head. Finni runs forward and catches her.

"Ciel!" a girl with blonde hair and a red dress hops out of the carriage and practically pounces on top of the young lord.

"Lizzy, you were just here yesterday!" Ciel says after regaining his balance

"I know but when I got back home yesterday and my parents said I was supposed to stay here all week!" Lady Elizabeth then runs through the open door and into the manor. A woman wearing a brown dress climbed out of the carriage and then it takes off. The woman has brown hair and has two large wooden rings with bells in each of her hands.

"That's Paula, she's Lady Elizabeth's hand maiden."

"Sorry about my lady," Paula says when she walks up to Mary.

"No it's no problem." Mary zips up her skirt covering up her weapons and belt, "My name is Mary, and I'm the new maid at the Phantomhive estate," she holds out her hand and Paula shakes it in greeting.

"By the way Mary, what is you last name?" Finni asks her.

"Fox, my full name is Mary LeAnn Fox," she tells the Gardner.

"Oh, I've heard of you, your the girl who got revenge for you parents death by killing five men with a butter knife when you were seven right?" Bard asks her.

"It was four men and I was six, but yes," Mary looks at the cook.

"Mary!" Sebastian's voice calls from in the house and Mary nods to Elizabeth's maid and runs inside.

"Could you please entertain Lady Elizabeth so the young master can work?" the butler asks. Mary nods and walks over to Lizzy who is sitting on the stairs.

"I have a music box that my mother gave to me as a child, that has a lovely song and you can dance to it, and I can sing the words, would you like to see it?" Mary asks the seemingly sad girl. As soon as the maid suggests it, Lady Elizabeth's face lights up and she nods. Mary guides her to her bedroom and opens door. Light and dark are snoozing on the bed, and a small music box is sitting on the desk.

Lizzy runs in and frolics around the room commenting on the beauty and fanciness of the room for a servant. Mary picks up the music box and opens the lid, she twists the crank multiple times and a beautiful sound comes out. After a couple of seconds, Mary starts singing the song which is in Japanese.

"Wow, you can speak Japanese?" Lizzy asks happily once Mary is done. The maid nods and cranks the box up again. But this time she grabs Elizabeth's hand, "Follow my lead." Mary starts dancing slowly next to Lizzy, and she copies the moves as best as she can.

"This is ballet, I love it!" the young lady sits down after dancing.

"Yeah, well I can't dance very good otherwise," Mary sighs and sits down on her bed and Dark jumps down and sits in Lizzy's lap. As she strokes the cat, Mary pets Light while she lies on the bed.

"Do you know how to play chess?" Elizabeth asks the maid.

"No, but I can play checkers," Mary gets down on her knees and reaches under the bed and grabs a black and red board with a bag of black and red plastic tiles. On the underside of the board a big Funtom company F is stamped on it. The two girls set up the board and start playing. Mary won a couple and Lizzy won a couple. Pretty soon they both fell asleep on the floor in front of the bed on the soft rug.

"Elizabeth, are you ready for supper?" Ciel opens the door and sees the two girls sleeping on the floor.

"Oh dear, I guess we will have to wake them up," Sebastian and ciel walk in but before either one can wake Mary, Dark and Light jump down and whisper to the butler, "Let us wake her up, she is a cranky waker upper," Dark meows, Light nods and agreement and Sebastian stands up straight. Ciel wakes up Lady Elizabeth and she drowsily gets up. The two cats prod and shake their owner and she sits up abruptly, Light pops a red and white swirled candy in her mouth and she seems to wake up fully.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," Mary stands up and staggers a bit. She waddles out the door and walks to the dinning hall. The entire time Lord Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth eat she stands there, and seems completely out of it.

"Would you like to join us?" Elizabeth asks politely. Mary then snaps out of her state of distractedness and looks at Lizzy.

"R-really, can I?" Mary stares at the young noble woman. She nods happily and Mary takes a seat next to her. Finni quickly places a plate of food in front of her with a fork. A quaint plate of pork and potatoes are on the plate.

"Sebastian made it, he is a great cook!" Lizzy tells Mary. The maid smiles and eats as nicely as she can. When every one is done, which is way after Mary, the new maid quickly picks up all the plates and rushes them to the kitchen. When she gets back the dessert is in front of the two Nobles. Mary just quietly stands next to Sebastian and Finni and doesn't say a word. Then as soon as that is done Mary takes the plates and rushes those down to the kitchen. Walking back upstairs Sebastian, Ciel, and Lizzy are gone, but Finni, Bard, and Mey-rin are cleaning the long table.

"Do you want some help?" Mary asks running forward.

"No, you've done a lot today, you should go to bed," Finni tells her.

"You look tired yes you do," Mey-rin adds. Bard nods and Mary bows in appreciation and runs upstairs.

Opening her bedroom door and slamming it closed she quickly changes into her bedclothes claps, blows out the candle and jumps into the bed.

"We're not going to change the room to the future version?" Dark asks while curling up at the ends.

"No, now sleep cat," Mary growls. The two cats lie down next to each other and go to sleep.

_ "Where am i?" Mary looks around and is in the middle of a forest. A large cloud of black feathers flies in from the north as a cold wind rustles the leaves. Mary runs towards the source of the feathers and stops as a huge raven opens its wing and caws into the air. As the loud bird noise calms down, a much calmer noise comes from the source, a voice._

_ "Wait, is that Lord Phantomhive's voice?" Mary hides behind a tree and peers around the corner._

_ "Do you want to make the contract or not?" Ciel's voice sounds from the cloud of black feathers. But the only thing was that is was a bit higher than before, maybe he was younger or something. Since that was the loudest thing that she heard, even if she strained, she couldn't hear much else. Cautiously peering around the tree she see a huge black bird and Ciel lying on somewhat of a pedestal._

Mary sits up and feels the sweat pour from her face.

"Jeez, it was just a dream," Mary sighs and pulls the water from her face with her powers and makes it evaporate so it disperses. Pulling open the curtain Mary notices that the sun is coming up and birds are chirping. Running into the always-modern bathroom she strips and hops in the shower, letting cool water flow over her.

Just as she climbs out and wraps a towel around her body, a knock on the door interrupts the action of her closing the door and locking it.

"Hold on!" the maid runs over to the door and yells through, "Who is it?"

"Its Mey-rin," a voice calls back. Mary flips the light switch and the room turns back to normal. Pulling the brown wooden door open she lets the other girl come in.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you had wanted to go to the cleaning room with me, but you're already cleaned up, yes you are," Mey-rin glances around the perfect white room, "Wow you keep your room really clean."

The two girls talk for a while, as Mary gets dressed.

"Why don't you wear the maid outfit like I do?" Mey-rin asks.

"They didn't have one in my size, so Ciel said wear whatever as long its black and white with a skirt."

"Well that's nice, I mean I like the maid outfit, but it is a little uncomfortable."

"Do you always wear glasses?"

"I'm terribly far sited yes I am, so If I don't wear the glasses my vision isn't very good."

Before either one can say another thing a loud yell sounds from down stairs. The two girls run down the stairs and see Finni on the ground, the doors open, and Pluto on top of Sebastian licking his face with his huge dog tongue.

"Pluto, down!" Mary yelled at the demon hound he looks at her and shrinks into his human form, with his tailcoat on, and runs up to Mary and throws his arms around her neck and barks happily.

She laughs as she pets the demon dog and then he runs out side and Mary shoves the doors closed. Running over to Sebastian, she wipes the dog slobber off his face with a hanker chief. Bard, Finni, and Mey-rin stare in astonishment as the black haired girl carefully cleans. Sebastian doesn't do anything about just stands there and looks at her softly.

"All done," Mary puts the white cloth in her pocket and looks back up at the butler.

"Thank you," he tells her and rests his hand on her head. He turns around and walks up the stairs. Mary just stands while looking after him, her mind ablaze with emotion.

"You lucky dog," Mey-rin whispers in her ear. The other girl nods slowly still staring after the man. Finni looks at Mary, looking a little bit hurt, in more ways than one. Before the gardener can ask the maid anything she runs after Sebastian towards the drawing room. Resting her hand on the door she pushes it open and walks in.

"Good, I was just about to call for you, about that intrusion yesterday morning and the gunshots, what was that?" Ciel asks.

"Well a large group of men that must have been employees of the Italian man I killed the other day, came saying they wanted revenge for their boss. I just pulled out my rifle and took care of them," Mary explained.

"That is why I hired you," Ciel sits in his chair and looks at her.

"I'm better with a knife."

"Really."

"Show me just how good you are with a knife," Ciel, Sebastian, and Mary all stand in the forest surrounding the Phantomhive estate. The maid pulls her dagger out of its sheath on her calf and flings it at a tree, all in about 2 seconds. The knife's entire blade length stabs into the tree and a large crack goes up the trunk and down towards the roots.

"Impressive," the Lord Phantomhive murmurs, but Mary hold up her hand for him to wait. He glances back towards the tree and his eye opens wide as a huge cracking noise booms through the trees and the tree splits in half straight down the middle.

"Wonderful, we needed fire wood anyway," Sebastian leans down and tells Ciel to go back to the mansion with out them. Mary glance curiously at the butler and gasps as he gets really close. Mary's face feels hot and she knows it has turned bright red and her heart starts to beat really fast.

"Just where do you come from?" the butler asks the girl. She leans her back against a tree and he looks straight into her eyes.

"W-well I come from, uh, England of course," Mary smiles awkwardly and looks at him.

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"Is it because I don't have an accent."

"Maybe," slamming his hand on the trunk Mary flinches and looks at the ground.

"Fine I'll tell you, I'm from the future, and I live in America."

"Really, I didn't know Hyees lived normally in the human world."

"Uh, yes, but I was born where all other Hyees are born, in the Land of Hyees."

"Not a very original name."

"No," Sebastian backs up and looks down at her, Mary is clutching her hand over her chest, her heart pounding loud enough for a deaf person to hear. Sebastian smiles and walks back toward the mansion. The maid falls to the ground and stares at the ground. _What just happened, is it just me or is he way nice to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Mary washes the table slowly and not hearing Finni next to her.

"Mary, Mary!" at his yell, she slowly turns around and looks at him, "Oh hi Finni."

"Do you feel okay?" He looks at her, "You seem really out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just a little, distracted," the maid sighs and turns back to the table. Finni reaches up and puts his hand on her forehead.

"Your burning up, maybe you should rest," Mary stands up straight, but as she starts to walk towards the stairs she collapses and Finni catches her. He rushes the girl up to her room and stops at the door.

"Its locked."

On the inside Dark jumps up and flits the light switch so the room turns back to a plain white. Jumping once more and grabbing the knob with his paw, he unlocks it and jumps down.

Finni tries opening it again and this time the door swings open. Carrying Mary slowly over to the bed, her puts her down and then speeds out the door.

"She over did it again Light," Dark meows to the other cat.

"Yep."

"Sebastian!" the Gardner bursts through the door to Ciel's study and stands panting in the doorway.

"Finni, what is the meaning of this?" Ciel glares at his servant.

"Mary, she just collapsed I think she's sick!" Finni tries to catch his breath, and stares desperately at Sebastian and Ciel.

"Jeez, I can't believe it," the Lord Phantomhive sits back down and rests his head on his hand.

"I will check it out, my lord," Sebastian tells him.

"Please do." The butler leaves the room and Finni just stands in the room and watches him go. Sebastian doesn't knock, but just walks into the room, which is back to its colorful and elegant room. Walking over to the bedside, the butler stares down at the girl, looking angry at first. The cats flinch at his stern look, but it soon turns softer and he just carefully looks at the girl. Mary wakes up after a little bit and looks up at him, his gloved hand on her face.

"Why?" Sebastian looks down at the maid at the sound of her voice.

"Why are you so nice to me?" instead of Mary's normal cheerful look, her face is very pale and her eyes are dull.

"Tell me how long have you been here?" Sebastian asked her.

"Maybe one or two months," she replies hoarsely.

"Really, it seems like its been longer," the man's voice drifts off and her stares out the window.

"I should be getting back to-," Sebastian starts to walk away but Mary stops him by grabbing his sleeve. He looks down at the ill-stricken girl.

"D-don't, p-p-please don't l-leave me a-alone," she whispers.

"I'll be back," his voice has the tone of a promise and the sick maid lets go of the black cloth.

"So is she really sick?" Ciel asks as his demon butler enters his study.

"Yes."

"Then take care of her."

"But-,"

"That is an order Sebastian!"

Just before he leaves the butler turns around, "You find her familiar as well?" But Ciel doesn't reply, he just keeps on reading.

When Sebastian returns to the girl's room she is under the blanket and the pillow is covering her head. The butler picks up the pillow and she glares at him.

"Give it back," She mutters.

"Lay on top of the pillow not under it."

"So, what did the young lord tell you?"

"He ordered me to take care of you."

Mary's eyes opened wide and she sits up. Sebastian flops the pillow back into its original spot and slowly pushes the sick girl back into a resting position.

"You never answered my question, why are you so nice to me?" Mary asked him. The butler leans down on his knee and tilts his head slightly. He held his gloved hand over his mouth as if to say; be quite.

"I should ask you the same thing," Sebastian says almost seductively. Despite being sick Mary's face is once again a bright cherry red.

As soon as Mary is better; and Ciel is off visiting Lizzy, all of the servants including Sebastian are back at the Phantomhive manor. Since there are no duties to preform, Mary flips her room to 21st century and turns her computer on. The cats take the initiative and lock the door and open the curtains.

As soon as the PC boots up, the Hyee-maid pulls up Skype and messages her friend. Since the space inside the room is in the 21st century, she can use anything correctly.

A small window pops up on screen reading; Rachel T. would like to video chat. Mary clicks on answer and a girl with red curly hair comes up on video chat.

"So how is 1880's Europe?"

"Not bad, I'm working as a maid at a nobles house."

"Good for you, any cute guys workin' there?"

"Finni is adorable, but in a puppy dog way, then there is Pluto who is a demon hound and when he is in his human form he is pretty cute, but other wise.."

"There is someone you aren't telling me about."

"W-what are you talking about, no there isn't," Mary turns around so her friend can't see the color of her face; bright red.

"Alright spill it, who is he?"

"Okay his name is Sebastian Michaelis and he is the head butler and the master's servant, and he's a demon."

"Oo, a demon and Hyee sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Rachel sings out the song while spinning in her chair.

"Shut it, at least I'm not dating a vampire."

"Hey, he's nice, in a dark sort of way."

Before the two can go on a knock on the door stops them.

"Who is it?" Mary yells.

"Me, what are you doing?"

"Finni, do you need anything?" the maid calls to the Gardner.

"Are you talking to someone?" he asks.

"Yeah, my friend is helping me with work over the phone, maybe you could help," Mary changes the room back to 19th century and the computer turns transparent, but Rachel can still see.

"Be quiet and you can see him," the maid whispers to her friend. Mary unlocks the door and lets Finni in. She sits back down and Finni leans over her shoulder and looks at the paper.

"Oh I know that, the area of the manor is this," the Gardner grabs the quill pen and writes the answer down.

"Oh, thanks!" Finni waves good-bye and closes the door. Flipping it back to her preferred style, Mary locks the door again and sits back down in front of the computer.

"Yeah, but he's just a puppy cute like you said, what about the one named Pluto?" Rachel asks. Mary runs over to the window and opens it.

"Pluto!" the maid calls for the demon hound, and the large gray dog runs around the corner and stand on his hind legs and sticks his big head in the window.

"Turn human boy," the girl tells him. He shrinks down to human form and jumps in the window, and luckily he is wearing his clothes.

"Aw, he is really cute!" Rachel stands up out of her chair and Pluto runs forward and looks at the screen.

"Alright Plu-plu if you stay in here and Sebastian finds out, we're both screwed," Mary pets the demon hounds head and he jumps out the window. Dark closes it and shakes his fur out.

"God, I hate dogs," he hisses under his breath.

"Dark, language," Light growls. He lowers his head and joins his sister on the bed.

"Well I've got to go, maybe you can snap a pic of the demon butler and show me!" Mary's friend signs off and the maid turns the room back to the 19th century, and leaves. As she walks down the hall she starts to wonder what she is going to do.

"Maybe I'll join everyone out in the garden," Mary mutters to herself. Walking outside she turns to the garden and walks over to where everyone is sitting. Finni and Bard are playing checkers, Tanaka is sitting on the grass drinking tea, and Mey-rin is watching the two men play their game. At another table Sebastian is looking through some papers.

"Do you want some help?" Mary sits across from the butler and he smiles while handing her a stack. Grabbing a pen she quickly fills the papers out at lightning speed.

"I went to school for a year in the study of mathematics, so finances and other things are easy," the maid hands the thick stack of papers back and looks at the sky.

"Might start raining soon," Bard observes. Mey-rin nods, and all the servants head inside. As they sit and chat in the, what Mary calls the "break room", Sebastian tells everyone to go prepare for when Ciel arrives home, but he holds Mary back. The maid leans against the wall.

"Watcha' need?" then Sebastian, instead of saying anything, slams him hand on the wall right next to Mary's head. The girl jumps as he does it then closes her eyes, not sure what he was aiming for. But the butler doesn't do anything harmful, just leans forward and kisses her.

Mary feels her heart beat very hard, and very fast, with the man's lips pressed against her and he makes sure she can't get away. But she doesn't think she wants to, Mary closes her eyes and relishes the sweet feeling. Once Sebastian finally pulls away and steps back Mary looks up at him with big blue eyes sitting in her bright red face. Grabbing her wrist her pulls Mary forward and hold her very tight to his chest. The maid rests her head on his shoulder and whispers, "Why?"

"It didn't take very long."

"What do you mean?"

"It didn't take very long to fall in love with you," Sebastian says softly. Mary's breath stops in her throat and she tightens her grip on his sleeve.

"No, I guess it didn't maybe it was something like, love at first sight?" the maid replies. But Sebastian didn't say anything back to her, just pins her against the wall again and kisses her again.

"Mary, are you alright, you seem distracted, again?" Mey-rin asks her as they clean the kitchen after bard blew it up again.

"Um, yeah I am," Mary replies. It was the day after Mary's little confrontation with Sebastian.

"Mary, I'm here to visit again!" Elizabeth walks into the kitchen and looks at the charred walls and floor.

"Wow," the noble girl mutters.

"Hey Lizzy, you can just sit on the clean chair if you want," Mary tells her younger friend. The blonde girl sits down and mey-rin whispers something in her ear.

"Are you okay?" Lady Elizabeth asks.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Mary shuts the door and sits on another chair with the back of the chair in front of her.

"When Finni and the others left the servant room yesterday, you know how Sebastian held me back?" Mey-rin nods and Elizabeth's eyes grow wide.

"Well, he kind of pinned me against the wall, and uh, kissed me then he said something like how even in a short amount of time he," Mary drifted off and she looks at the ground. Her two friends stare at her in amazement.

"So what did he say after that?" Lizzy insists.

"The story's getting interesting, yes it is," the other maid adds in.

"He said how even in a short amount of time he fell, uh, in love, w-with , with me," Mary says quietly. Mey-rin stands up a straight, "Th-that's amazing yes it is!"

"Oh my gosh, so what did you say?" Lizzy scoots closer.

"I said I guess It didn't take long and that maybe it was love at first sight, he didn't say anything else he just kissed me again, so that's what happened," Mary finished her story, "But I feel like I have met him somewhere before, and I fell in love with him before, or something," the maid stands up but then a splitting pain comes over her head. She falls to her knees and Mary feels the room spin around her.

"Mary!" Lizzy runs over to her and grabs her arm.

_"Is this a dream?" all Mary remembers is blacking out on the kitchen floor. Wherever she was it was definitely different. A storefront containing a newspaper said the date was December 5, 1774. The white snow falls around but as Mary walks she leaves no foot prints. But standing in front of her is an achingly familiar man and woman._

_ "Is that me?" Mary looks closer at the man and she gasps._

_ "Is that me and Sebastian, its true I was living in England during this time, but, did I lose my memories after that?" the maid gets closer to her past self and Sebastian…_

"Mary, Mary, are you alright?" When she wakes up, Mary is still on the floor of the kitchen, and now everyone is in the room. Finni is kneeled down next to her and has a very concerned look on his face. Pluto was laying down on the ground as a human and Mary was using him as a pillow. The maid pets the demon hound and he licks her face. Ciel helps his servant girl stand up and she apologizes.

"Its no problem but I want you to come to my study," the Lord Phantomhive leaves and Sebastian follows. Mary regains her balance and follows those two up the stairs. Once Mary gets up to Ciel's study she closes the door behind her and stands in front of his desk.

"So why did you pass out do you know?" the boy asks.

"I think along time ago I lost my memories. Since I am a Hyee I am immortal and live-forever unless killed. But when I passed out I had a dream about the memory I lost," Mary explains.

"Do you mind telling me the memory?" Sebastian asks her. Mary walks over to him and stands on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"It was the year 1774 in December, and it was of me and you," the maids voice shakes slightly as she tells him.

"It was nothing very important master, now if I may take my leave," the butler turns to his young master, and Ciel nods so he can leave. Sebastian pulls Mary out with him and ushers her towards her room. Once they're in there her turns to the girl and pulls her close.

"So now I remember, I'm sorry," Mary moves closer to him, "I guess I would've come to me sooner if you seemed like some one who could fall In love."

"I don't?"

"Well, since I knew you were a demon, that didn't seem like something you would do."

"So many years ago, you said the same thing after we had both been working for a woman I made a contract with."

"Yes, I did, and I can remember that now."

The happy moment was then ruined by a bullet shooting threw the window. Luckily it missed but when Mary looked out the window she didn't like what she saw.

"What the heck are _you_ doing here?" the maid yells at the shooter.

"What are you doing here babe?" the man calls.

"Go away you damned freak!" Mary yells at him. Swiping her hand over the wind the hole is repaired and she changes the glass to bullet proof glass.

"Jeez, I better go deal with him," the maid stomps out of her room and runs down the stairs and out the front door.

"Hey, why don't you just leave me alone already?!" Mary grabs the guy by the collar and hauls him out of his kneeling position and glares at him.

"You're not supposed to be here!" he yells back.

"Yes I am, I got orders from Drasker himself, now what about you?"

"I got orders from Hafar, that's who."

"Well you are a halfer, but that doesn't mean you have to be evil follow the Great Hyee Drasker, not the King of Evils Hafar!" the maid spits at him. Finally the two Hyees break apart and transform into their Hyee forms. The two creatures stand at about 4 feet at the shoulder and the growl at each other menacingly. Mary has snow-white fur covered in red markings, she has red goat like horn coming from the top of her head and curling around her ears. Three long white tails with black tips and swirls flow out from behind her. The yellow sword she had previously, floated above her back, lightning shooting around the blade. White feathery wings hung at her side.

The Evil Hyee's form was quite similar but his fur was stark black with yellow ands stripes and blue and white spots. Long brown antlers sprouted behind his ears and a long scar spread down his left eye. His right ear was torn off and his bat like wings had a couple of tears. His three tails where not much different in shape but instead had the same marking of his body, a yellow stripe and white and blue spots. Mary flung her self at the enemy at lightning speed. She was nothing but a blur and the Evil couldn't dodge in time. Sebastian was also surprised at how much more power she had in her true form. The Hyee's claws scraped across the enemy's face and sent him flying back.

"Ginsen, you can't stay in that form for very long, you don't have your power stone, I shall take advantage of that," Mary growls and shoots into the sky. She flies up so high that she is a tiny little dot, and before Ginsen can regain his balance his enemy shoots down with her sword in her mouth. The blade pierces his stomach and pins him to the ground. Blood pours out of his mouth and wound and after a little bit, Ginsen stops moaning, and dies.

"Only a Hyee can kill an Evil," Mary turns back into a human and yanks the sword out of the Evil's body and pulls the blood off with her power. She splats it on the ground and sends the sword back into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

"So that's what this necklace is for, it contains your power so you can live in the human world with you powers still on hand," Sebastian takes the smooth blue stone around Mary's neck in his gloved hand and then hold it up to her eyes.

"It's the same color too," the butler lets the stone go and Mary looks at the ground, a little embarrassed.

"I'm not over yet, only a halfer can kill a halfer," the almost dead Evil-Hyee staggered to his feet and ran as fast as he could at Mary. She jumped over him and transformed back into a Hyee. Moving her tail in a zigzag motion a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and stabbed Ginsen through his old wound.

"If I have to I will call Drasker himself to come and kill you, he can kill anything, or I can put you under arrest your choice," Mary strode up to the wounded halfer and glared at him.

"No, don't call King Drasker," his voice shakes and he coughs up a glob of blood. Mary than touched her nose to his forehead and his body was encased in chains and ropes, she then sent him to the prison in the Hyee world.

"I didn't know a colonel could arrest someone like that," Sebastian tells her after Mary transforms into a human again.

"The system is different in my world, a colonel is the highest position in the hyee army, so its different than humans," Sebastian helps her stand up and turns around.

"We should head back to the manor," the butler looks at the large building to see everyone in the house outside watching. Ciel stood there calmly, as well did Pluto, but the other four servants had their mouths open. As Mary walked after Sebastian she recited the sleep spell in her head and shot it at the other servants. They fell to the ground and slept as Mary preformed another spell to wipe their memories of what happened.

"They don't need to know about that," the maid stands and smiles and they slowly wake up.

For the next several weeks everything was rather quiet and nothing really happened. No letters from the queen, no blonde noble girls glomping Ciel, peace had settled around the estate. At least that's what it seemed, but other things inside the manner where quite crazy. The rat problem had rose again in England and the 3 assigned to catch them didn't do a very good job.

"All right everyone, outside now, I will rid the place of the vermin," Mary pushed everyone out into the garden and went back into the mansion. She closed and locked all of the windows and doors leading outside, and opened all of the doors on the inside of the building. Pulling a newly spawned gas mask she sends large amounts of pesticide through out the manor. The poison gas spread through out the mansion, and when it had spread everywhere, she got rid of it and Light and Dark got to work. They ran all over the mansion picking up dead, and killing stunned rats and mice. Once the two cats where done a large pile of dead rodents sat in the middle of Mary's room.

"Good job you two," the maid praised her pets and ran outside to tell everyone it was safe. Ciel leads everyone back into the house but stopped when he saw the cats sitting in the main hall.

"Mary, what did I tell you about the cats?" he asks angrily.

"Sorry," the maid glares at her feline pets and the scurry upstairs.

"Does the young master not like cats or something?" Mary leans over and asks Finni.

"He's allergic to them I believe, but your cats don't shed do they?" the gardener whispers back. Mary shakes her head no and follows her cats' lead and runs up to her bedroom.

"I'll cook those rodents for you," Mary levitates all the mice and rats in the air and grabs a knife off her desk. Swiftly she skins and guts all of them then she dice the meat up and puts it in a pot, that came out of nowhere. Pulling a large amount of water out of the air she puts it in the pot. Her cats start coughing and glare at her.

"We can't breathe now, I know you lived in Denver for a while and the altitude is high and your used to it but still," Dark growls.

"Don't worry as the water boils the air will get better," the maid throws the meat in the pot and speeds up time around the metal cooking pot. In about five minutes all of the meat is cooked and she piles the meat into her pets dishes. Mary then returns the remaining water into the air.

After she is done cooking dinner for her pets, she runs downstairs to help Bard cook dinner for the master. Of course when she gets down there, the kitchen is pretty much blown up.

"What did you do this time?" the maid sighs.

"Well I was trying to cook a turkey, but the oven is broken. Mary strides over to the oven, opens it, pulls the flu open and lights the oven. She pulls another turkey out of the cooler and shoves it in.

"Okay, now clean the mess up while I cook," Bard hangs his head and starts wiping the walls down. As the meat cooks in the oven Mary reads a book and the terrible cook cleans the walls. When the turkey is done the maid takes is out and plates the big cooked bird and rushes is upstairs. Putting it down on the table she sighs to see that everything else was set up.

"Thanks Mey-rin," the Mary thanks the other maid as she puts a plate and silverware down for Ciel. Once the young master sits down and starts eating, he decides to play a game. He secretly took out a dart and shot it at Bard. It hit him in the back of the head and he yelped in pain. The Lord Phantomhive then shot a sharp dart at Finni, and it hit him in the same place. But the young lords line of succession stopped when he shot a dart at Mary. She grabbed the dart with her hand and didn't even turn around. Then she took hold of the small weapon and gipped in her hand, it crackled under her strength and turned into a fine powder, and the brown dust fell to the ground. Mary turned around to look at Ciel, and he stared at her bewildered.

"Sorry master, but please do not play games at the dinner table," the black haired maid then walked around behind her master and confiscated the remaining darts. Mary then handed them over to Sebastian and he smiled and stored them away. Lord Phantomhive grunted his displeasure and finished eating.

Late that night after Ciel had went to bed, Mary went around to everyone's rooms and said good night. When she stopped at a room she had never been to before she stared at it dubiously and knocked on it. The maid was a little surprised by who opened the door.

"S-Sebastian?!" Mary stands back and stares at the butler. His tailcoat and vest are off and his white shirt is unbuttoned and his black tie is hanging around his neck undone.

"Uh, I'm sorry," the maid turns around and tries to leave, but Sebastian grabs her wrist and pulls her into the room. Yelping in surprise as she gets pulled towards him, Mary awaits her scolding. But there is none, Sebastian just pulls her into the room and closes the door. The maid stands in between the bed and the wall and shuffles her hands in front of her skirt.

"Uh, d-do you need me t-to do something?" she asks quietly.

"No," he walks around to the opposite side of the bed and pulls her down onto the white bed. Mary stares up at him as he climbs on to the bed and looms over her. Sebastian kisses her and holds her close.

She then realizes what he's doing and feels tears well up in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't, it goes against my religion," the maid pushes Sebastian away and her looks at her softly. Mary jumps out of the bed and reaches out for the door knob.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asks from behind her.

"I, can't do that if I'm not married to you, so I'm sorry," Mary opens the door and runs out, not stopping till she reaches her room. Closing the door behind her she gets into her bed and sobs into the pillow.

"What am I doing?" Mary cries quietly, "I can't do that because I'm a Christian, but I, I love him enough to do that, don't i?"

The next day Mary doesn't leave her room until late in the afternoon, _why am I scared to run into him?_ Finally at 3 o'clock she creeps outside her room and hustles over to the master's study.

"Hopefully," _hopefully Sebastian is not in there._

"Hopefully what?" the butlers voice sounds behind her, and Mary feels her heart stop in her chest. Finally, she can't keep it in anymore and runs over to him and buries her face in shirt and starts to cry.

"I'm sorry, I-I just," the maid stops crying when Sebastian wraps his arms around her and smiles.

"But, aren't you angry?"

"Remember how you said you couldn't unless you were married to me?"

"Y-yes."

"Then maybe we should change that."

"I don't understand," Mary takes a step back and gasps when he gets on one knee.

"Please," he asks sweetly. The maid nods and slowly wraps her arms around his neck, "Yes." Sebastian swings his hand over hers and a white gold ring with a square diamond appears on her left hand. Mary then pulls a cylinder of silver from her pocket and molds it into a ring and he puts it on over his glove.

"What is going on?" Ciel rushes out of his study after the rest of the servants run up the stairs, "It sounds like a stampede." Finni sees Mary's face, which is wet with tears.

"Who made her cry?" Finni growls angrily.

"I made myself cry," Mary stands up and apologizes to the gardener.

"Where did that ring come from?" bard asks. The maid explains everything that is going on and sighs when she is done. Ciel just mutters about how he never thought this would happen, Mey-rin talks about how lucky Mary is, and bard just laughs. But Finni looks at the ground and doesn't say anything. After awhile he runs away and runs outside so no one can see him.

"Wait, Finni!" bard and Mey-rin head out after their friend and Mary looks after them.

"I didn't realize he would be upset," the maid whispers.

"What ever it is, don't let this distract you, get back to work!" Ciel orders them and goes back into his study. The two Phantomhive servants stand up and Sebastian follows his young master into the room. Mary then follows Mey-rin and bard to look for Finni.

"So, what happened?" Mary asks the other maid.

"Apparently Finni had a big crush on you so."

"Oh, so that's why he was so upset."

"He say's as long are you happy he will be though."

"I see."

"Well enough about that, so are you going to have a wedding ceremony?"

"Probably not."

"Well that is unacceptable, you have too!" Mey-rin grabs Mary's wrist and hauls her towards the library. Sebastian is in there arranging some books when the two maids burst in.

"Sebastian, you're having a wedding ceremony aren't you?" the maid interrogates him.

"Well if Mary wants to," the butler glances at his new fiancée.

"Just get it done and over with will you?" Ciel mutters from the table in the library.

"Yes, my lord."

Mary rummages through her closet looking for her sister-in-law's old wedding dress. After her brother got married, and they only had two sons, his wife had given Mary her wedding dress. At the back of the closet sits the white dress. It's length goes to about her mid thigh, it has a long trailing veil, and a thick black ribbon is tied into a bow around the waist. Mary carefully puts the gown on and steps to the side to look in the mirror. She fixes her hair a little bit and slips the veil through her hair.

"Wow, that looks so good on you!" Mary turns around to see Lizzy standing in the doorway and the maid smiles.

"Thanks, are you here for-"

"Yes, of course I'm here for the wedding, I can't believe you two are getting married!" The noble girl hops around her friend.

"Heh, yeah I guess it is a little bizarre," Mary sits down on her bed and grabs the bouquet off of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth sits down next to her.

"I-I don't know about this, the ceremony is just never something I thought of doing, I just thought we would sign the papers and be on our way," the maid sits up and walks to the door, "Lets just get this over with." Mary walks down the stairs and out the door to the garden. She feels surprised to see a variety of different people there. The bride hides behind a tree and glances around. Undertaker is standing next to Sebastian and the Undertaker is laughing kind of creepily. But whats even creepier is how hot Mary's fiancée looks. He is still wearing a tailcoat, but it is snow white.

"Oh no," Mary spins around and ducks covering her nose with her hand. Elizabeth catches up to her and gasps when she sees her nose bleeding.

"Are you alright?" the noble girl gives her a handkerchief and Mary holds it over her nose. _Why does my weird fetishes have to kick in now, any guy in a white tailcoat makes me squeal, but since someone as hot as Sebastian is wearing one is making my nose bleed. _When the bride's nose stops bleeds she wipes it off and stands up, "I'm good now." Mary grabs the flowers and shoots out from behind the tree and stands at the end of the garden. The few guests there are look up, and Lau gasps.

"Wow, that dress is amazing," the Chinese noble complements and Ran-Mao nods. Sebastian turns from Undertaker and stares at the girl he is about to marry. She walks down towards him and the front of the garden. The bride stops in front and looks at him through her veil.

"Blah, blah, different things, here we go," Undertaker flips through a book and stops on a page.

"Oh, what the heck, just kiss her," the undertaker shrugs.

"Wait, what about the part about if there are any objections!" Finni stands up in the back.

"Finni, what do you mean?" Mary turns and looks at him.

"Mary, I really like you, like, I like-like you," the gardener's face gets red and he looks down.

"Huh, well that was unexpected." Undertaker smiles.

"I also have an objection, I can't let my Bassy get married to anyone but me," Out of nowhere a man with long red hair, pointy teeth and glasses, also dressed completely in red jumps out of, somewhere.

"Grell, what in the queens name are you here for?" Ciel yells from his seat.

"like I said, no one is going to marry my Bassy but me!" Grell jumps towards Mary with his death scythe, but Mary sticks her arm out and pokes Grell in the forehead. The small little touch sends him flying back to who know where he went.

"Now that that's over with," Sebastian puts his hand around Mary's neck and kisses her to seal the marriage. It surprises her a bit but she relaxes and closes her eyes. The guests clap and Undertaker passes over a piece of paper. Mary signs it along with her new husband and she smiles wide.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the short chapter but i had to end it off quick, by the way when you see this: $$$: go to the next chapter if you want XXX if you don't just keep reading, if you're done with the next chapter come back to this one and keep reading_**

* * *

Mary stands in her room in her pajamas with her pillow clutched to her chest. She had showed Sebastian he future room and he was looking around.

"Is it weird?" Mary asked.

"No its fine, sure its different than this era but its fine."

"Do you want to wear something more comfortable?" the maid walks over to her new spouse and touches his chest with her finger. His tail coat changes into a outfit similar to her's. Flowy black pants with a dark flowy shirt, but his is long sleeved, where her's is a tank top. Sebastian tugs at the fabric and smiles at the feel. His gloves are also off revealing his black nails and contract mark. Mary climbs in to the bed still clutching the pillow, which has a kitten on it. Sebastian sits on the bed in front of her and removes the pillow from her grasp. He throws it on the ground and gets in the bed next to her. The butler rests his head on the back board of the bed and smirks at Mary's embarrassed face. Making sure she is surprised, he pulls her down and holds her close as her head rests on his chest.

"There's no need to be shy, is there?" he asks his wife.

"Uh, no I guess its just I never thought I would, uh never mind," Mary claps her hands together and the lights shut off she flips on to her side and closes her eyes. Pretty soon Sebastian is laying behind her so her body is encased by his and his arms are wrapped around her waist. Mary sighs with relief and turns over again so her face is facing his chest. Soon the maid falls asleep in her husband's arms and he falls asleep as well.

In the morning the two servants are still close together and Mary quietly sits up so she doesn't wake Sebastian. Stretching, she tries to wake up but still feels drowsy, and she wonders why, she had went to bed pretty early. But then the maid remembers last night's "incident" as gasps to herself. How could she have forgotten something like that so easily. Placing her hand on Sebastian's shoulder she slowly shakes him to try and wake him up. Slowly he opens his red eyes and smiles at the girl. Pulling her down for a good morning kiss she, Mary feels a sharp pain ring through her body.

"Ouch," she groans and places her hand over her stomach.

"Looks like there were some after affects of last night." Sebastian sits up and hugs his wife.

"Heh, I almost forgot about that," she places her hands on his chest and lets him embrace her. But it wasn't nearly as intimate as last night. A knock on the door makes Mary jump and she falls out of the bed. But it turns out no one knocked on the door, Sebastian had just knocked on the head board of the bed to startle her.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Mary grumbles, then she pats down her clothes to make sure it was there still.

"Why would your clothes be off?"

"Jeez, I don't know, can you think of anything?"

"Heh, sorry." Sebastian helps her stand up and she gets back in the bed.

"Just be careful."

"Of course."

"Ouch, it hurts."

"Just relax, it will hurt less."

"Don't move yet, ow."

"The more you tense up the more it will hurt."

"Uh, okay."

"Does it still hurt."

"No."

"How does it feel?"

"Kind of, uh, good."

"Perfect."

"No, not deeper, uh, not yet, ah."

"Are you sure you don't want it?"

"N-no, I do."

"Heh."

"S-Sebastian!"

"Do, you remember last night?" Mary asks her spouse quietly.

"How could I forget, I took your…" Sebastian drifted off and Mary looked over at him.

"Um, yeah that and the other thing."

"What other thing."

"Remember, the chance we might have a, uh, a child now."

"Uh, wait, I thought I stopped."

Mary shakes her head and looks down, "But maybe not who knows, but the problem is if I am going to have a child, Hyees' gestation period is way shorter that a human."

"How much shorter?"

"Instead of 9 months, its nine weeks," she mutters.

"Really."

"Yeah and we have to give birth in our true form, so we have to tell everyone, otherwise it might be awkward."

"Do you know for sure if your pregnant?"

"No, I will have to get my friend to come and check me out hold on." Mary shuts her eyes and when she opens them again a girl with black hair with brown and white streaks appears out of no where.

"Hanten, I'm glad you're here." Mary runs up and hugs the girl.

"Me too Mary, so you think your pregnant, with who?" Hanten glances over and sees Sebastian in the bed and she almost faints.

"You got that hottie to do you?"

"Yes now please check," Mary mutters. Hanten pats her down and listens to her abdomen, "oh yes, but you have a problem."

"W-what's the problem?" Hanten whispers into her friends ear and Mary gasps, then the doctor disappears into thin air.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asks her. She turns to him slowly.

"Hyees, they can have multiple; forms, spirits, personalities, there are different things, but right now I have too versions of my self out. The one you see before you and another in a different…dimension, which is feudal era Japan. That form of me just happened to get pregnant at the exact same time, which is pretty rare, so she will have to come back to our host body, this one, and then man she is having a child with will follow, we will be one person, so basically, I am having one daughter with you, and two with the other guy, and I will have them at the same time and I will be married to both of you, but I will love you both very strongly, because I have multiple…personalities or forms inside one body, so that is what will happen, the other man I am bearing a child too, is a dog demon name, Sesshomaru."


	6. Lemon

*****LEMON START*** (MY FIRST LEMON PLEASE REVIEW)**

Sebastian's mouth presses against Mary's as she sleeps. She wakes up and looks at her new spouse confused.

"You aren't going to fall asleep on me are you?" he growls playfully. He then flips her over and climbs on top of her.

"S-Sebastian, what are you doing?" Mary gasps as he kisses her neck.

"You said once we were married you would have sex with me," he says in between kisses, Then Mary realizes.

"B-but now?"

"Yes, its typically what couples do on the night they get married." the butler reaches down and grabs the bottom of the maid's shirt, and pulls it off. Mary turns her head embarrassed as her mate looks at her. In her opinion she thinks that having large breasts is stupid, and she was glad hers were small, but when he reached down and grabs one she almost has a heart attack. Mary doesn't know how this stuff work so she says quietly, "Enough with the stupid stuff, just get on with it." He laughs and pulls off her bra and she throws a blanket over her chest. Sebastian frowns and tries to remove the blanket but she doesn't let him. Sighing he gives up and tugs at the hem of her pants. When she doesn't react he pulls her pajama pant off revealing her black panties. That's when she gets embarrassed again.

"Calm down, this is how it works," he whispers sweetly in her ear. She looks at him and nods slowly and removes the blanket from her chest and her little breasts jiggle around, well at least she thought they were small. What ever that didn't matter, she used her magic that transformed her into wearing some lingerie , because she didn't like being totally naked unless in the shower.

"Alright that will do I guess," Sebastian seemed calm when he said that but you could tell he got…excited. Mary's heart was racing at 1000 miles per second as she saw the bulge in his pants. The length went to above hit belly button and he looked thick. Mary gulped and thought, well he is a demon, I hope it doesn't hurt a lot. He could tell she saw and got his face close to her and kissed her passionately. That's when she got turned on and opened her mouth a little. She wasn't expecting it but his tongue touched hers and the kiss got more intense. As they had a war in their mouths, Mary began to fidget from not being able to breathe very good and her leg brushed up against his hard on. Sebastian stopped kissing her at the impact and she caught her breath. The butler than decided he was ready even if she wasn't. Pulling the zipper down on the front of his pants he released himself and Mary gasped, again. h-he's bigger that I thought! Mary reaches out her hand in curiosity but he pins her down and hold her left leg up revealing her entrance. No hair no nothing but her pink flower. Then her faced turned as red as a cherry as he looked her up and down. Placing his member right in front of her entrance he stopped and looked at her with love in his eyes, not lust but love.

"Are you ready?" he asks, his voice threaded with anticipation.

"Just, be careful," Mary clutches on to the sheet getting ready for the pain. But none come, but he only has the head in.

"Of course," he whispers in her ear than he inches in more till he reaches her hymen then thrust and tears her innocence open and she cries out.

"Ouch it hurts!" tears flow down her face but she doesn't tell him to pull out.

"Just relax it will hurt less." so she does and the pain subsides and then he pushes in more so he is half way in.

"Don't move yet, ow."

"the more you tense up the more it will hurt."

"uh, okay." Mary relaxes again and the small pain goes away.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No."

"So, how does it feel?"

"Kind of, uh, good."

"Perfect." then Sebastian moves forward more so he is almost all the way in.

"No, not deeper, uh, not yet, ah."

"Are you sure you don't want it?"

"N-no, I do."

"Heh."

"S-Sebastian!" he then thrusts hard and his huge member hits her cervix, hard. She moans but not in pain but in pleasure.

"P-please, again." as he thrust slowly she gets into it more then he speeds up and goes harder. The butler kisses the maid to hush their moans as they continue. Mary couldn't out any longer and orgasmed, but he didn't stop. The pleasure just got higher and after orgasming about 3 more times that's when Sebastian broke the kiss and looked at her without stopping. Now she knew, he was close. How the hell did she cum four times before he did once, what ever. He started going faster and harder, which the maid didn't think was possible and then he came. Six powerful loads of hot cum shot into Mary's womb and she came again. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out, but he was still hard. Wow, he has a lot of stamina, maybe he hasn't "got some" in a while. She didn't want anything else in her that night so she got on top and touched his member carefully. Then she bent forward and licked the head and he moaned. She kept licking him like a ice-cream cone and then she took the head in her mouth and he pushed her head down so he went into her mouth deeper. Sebastian was only half way in and he had already hit the back of her throat so she didn't take him in any deeper. Mary sucked her mate's cock and he sat still panting. Then he came in her mouth and she swallowed his seed.

"Mm, now I need a bath, but I will wait till morning."


End file.
